Jake Muller
Jake Muller is a character from the Resident Evil universe and the son of well known Mastermind Albert Wesker. He is a member of The Go away Team and one of Bender's allies. Unlike the rest of team he is a distant alley but nevertheless an alley. It is unknown when Skipper and Bender recruited him but it was during their Gotham trek. When Professor Pericles showed up with the designs of Goliad to be used on them, When Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn and Bublegum knowing that Stormo was around and figured that Vilgax and his group would do anything to eliminate the competition. Pericles suggested the group look for Jake Muller, and that's what the team did. Jake Muller is someone who's in it for the money and he joins as a result of The B Team's Big paychecks for just one adventure. With his cooperation they made the Prognitor Virus and injected Stormo with it in case the allegiance was to kill Stormo successfully Totally Mobian Spies Jake then is contacted by Bender and the B Team and is given his next task to help Big Boss and Jake`s allies against the Patriots. Jake shows up in a heart beat and assists them in their war. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Jake Miller is returning again to fight Discord and Sigma. This means he will meet Carla Redmmes again who has joined forces with the Repolid Sigma, Jake then helps his pals get his friends back from Sigma's group. Allies and enemies Friends: Chris Reldfield, Leon, Ada Wong, Sherry Birkin, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Lizbeth, Pinky, the Brain, Twilight Sparkle and the ponies, Solid Snake, Soldius Snake, Big Boss, Master Chief, Cortana, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Professor Pericles, Q, Falco Lombradi, Ashoska Tano, Profion, Sandy Checks, Meta Knight, Merida, Frost, Protoman, Zuko, Katara, Astrid, Hiccup, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Asami Sato, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Atomitc Betty, Gru, Cammy, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Aang, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Spyro, Sparx, Cynder, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Ferb, Gru, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, PMushu, Betty, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, the Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: His father, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, the villains from Resident Evil 6, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Humans Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Partner Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:Superhumans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Speedsters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Scar Barers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daisuke Namikawa